Graduate Degree Forms
How to fill out the GDP necessary to take your oral exam (and eventually dissertation). You can find the GDP form here . Before you fill out the plan, bring up these two pages Ph.D. degree requirementsand the M.S. degree requirements. After completing the plan, have your adviser sign it and then take it to the DGS (Richard McGehee) to sign off on it and submit it to the college. It will take a few weeks for it to be processed. What to do How you should fill out your form depends on what type of student you are Ph.D. Student If you are a Ph.D. student, the first time you come across this is for your Oral Exam. As a Ph.D. student you need to fill out two (2) of the GDP forms. One of them is for your M.S. degree and the other will be for your Ph.D. For your M.S. GDP, you should refer to the M.S. degree requirements. Your major area is Mathematics. You do not have to fill out the track portion. You do not have to fill out the minor area. You will be fufilling the Plan B '''requirements. A quick glance at the Plan B requirements lists a bunch of classes you could take to fulfill the credit requirements. You will put these on the back page. Short story: you need 30 credits (~10 classes): *You need 3 year long sequences in Mathematics (at least 2 at the 8xxx level). *You need to choose one of: *#Another year long sequence in Math *#A year long sequence in another department *#Fulfill the minor in another department Speaking freely, these requirements are very loose. Among the sequences you can use are the core classes (Topology, Real Analysis, Complex Analysis, Algebra, Numerical Analysis, Modeling), though really, the sequence part isn't super important, mostly just total number of credits. You will need to designate '''9 minor credits. These credits do not have to match up with what your minor area for the Oral Exam is. Also, the "major" area credits are just any old math class (as above you put your major area as mathematics). Also also, many of these classes can be outside the department. One last also, if you are planning on getting an''' M.S. degree from another department you should 'NOT '''list classes you plan on using for that degree on this degree form, you cannot double count them at the master's level (but you can put them on your Ph.D. GDP). '''Your Ph.D. GDP '''will be exceedingly similar to your M.S. GDP. Refer to Ph.D. degree requirements for extra information. On this degree plan you should now list the language you plan on taking your language exam in (French, German, Russian or Italian). You can change this later. Also, check the box on the front page saying you will include ' 24 thesis credits. Then proceed to list your courses on the back page. After making sure that you have completed either the pure mathematics core course work (or preliminary exams) or the applied mathematics core course work (or preliminary exams), the only major change to the course work is that now you need to specify 12 minor credits. Your minor credits can come from either the Mathematics Department, another department or a mixture of both but cannot be from the core courses.They also do not have to include the minor credits you listed on the M.S. GDP. Category:Bureaucratic Nonsense